How to write emotional poetry
from wikiHow - The How to Manual That You Can Edit Poetry can be very relaxing and is a very good way to express your feelings. It is also best if you can put more emotion into your poetry so it is true and meaningful. Steps Find a piece of paper and pencil. Pens are good too unless you are planning to change a lot of your writing over time. Use whatever you want. Many people choose a computer, because their handwriting is poor or they consider it easier to work with. Think about how you're feeling at the moment and how it affects your life. Listening to music while writing is a good strategy. Music can help you word it. Start writing. Try using metaphors. It is great to add metaphors to your writing. Think about emotions or feelings for a metaphor, for instance, love. Love can be easily put into a metaphor. For example: Love is a rose, roses hurt here and there and die without proper care. If you simply can't think of a metaphor you can always be blunt and just say exactly how you feel. Don't worry about rhyming. It would also help to remember certain feelings and thoughts about what you felt in an emotion like that. Write your description down on the paper. Look back at your poem after you get a few lines. Think about exactly why you feel that way. If needed, you can blame it on someone else. That is what poetry is all about. You can show how you feel. It really doesn't matter what anyone thinks of it. It is your poem. After you get a ways into your poem, you can look back again. It can help think about what else you should write. You should not go overboard, but it is okay to write as much as you want. This is about you feeling better. When you believe you are finished, read it over. Ask yourself a few questions. For instance, "Do I still feel like this?". If you don't, don't worry. Cherish it and have it as a reminder and share it with someone. If it helps you then it could help others. You're not the only one with problems. Odds are you posted it somewhere if you used the computer. Feedback really helps and it makes you feel good. On the bright side you get criticism that is good. It lets you in on how people react and helps you change things if needed. Sometimes you may get those people who are just ignorant and think they are the best. Ignore it. Tips Two very good sites for posting poetry ,were you can get a good balance of comments and criticism, are deviantART.com and fictionpress.com. Go back and change things if you need. You don't have to post your first draft. Go back and add rhymes or you can always revamp the whole thing if you finally think of a metaphor. Show your trusted friends. They can usually give really good honest advice and tell you a good true opinion. You don't have to show anyone at all. If it is a poem you wrote when you were depressed, You can always burn or shred it. It is good symbolism for letting the feelings go. Warnings Take criticism well. It is usually just to help your work. Sometimes people can be scared if you write something too emotional. It wouldn't be best if you just copied a song. That is not how it works. That is against the law and it isn't always your true feelings. life is mine to hold do not dare try to take hold things that happen hapened for reasons but the one thing that didnt was my feelings Related wikiHows How to Write Dark Poems How to Write a Poem How to Publish a Poem How to Scan a Poem How to write an Emo poem How to write an emotionally charged poem How to Write a Love Poem How to Write a Poem from the Heart Article provided by wikiHow, a wiki how-to manual. Please edit this article and find author credits at the original wikiHow article on "How to Write Emotional Poetry". All content on wikiHow can be shared under a Creative Commons BY-NC-SA-2.5 license. Category:How-to articles Category:WikiHow articles Category:Imported, updated, or created in 2011